versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Ridley
Ridley is a commonly recurring primary antagonist from the Metroid series. Background Not much is known about Ridley's origins, only that he is the commander of the nefarious Space Pirates. During a siege on planet K-2L, he left a young Samus Aran an orphan on a dead world, only for her to be adopted by the Chozo and molded into the bounty hunter we know today, serving as his arch-nemesis. Stats Attack Potency: Small Star Level (Scaling to Samus with her power suit, who condensed the entirety of Dark Aether to stabilize Light Aether, due to regularly contending with her.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Can move as fast as Samus' gunship. In the Samus and Joey manga, said gunship crossed the galaxy in the time it took Samus to have a conversation with Joey. Possibly comparable to Gorea, who laid waste to all life in the Alimbic Cluster/Tetra Galaxy in three months.) Durability: Small Star Level (Takes multiple shots from Samus' power suit before being defeated in most of their encounters.) Hax: Mid-Low Regeneration, Life Support (Can survive in outer space without oxygen), Resistance to Phazon Intelligence: At least Above Average (Despite his savage nature, Ridley is indeed intelligent. He's considered to be very cunning, devious, and manipulative. Capable of human speech in the manga.) Stamina: Can contend with Samus for lengthy periods of time. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight:' Ridley is capable of flight by utilizing his wings. *'Prehensile Tail:' Ridley possesses a long, prehensile tail with a sharp spike on it's end, which he can use as a weapon while fighting, particularly for stabbing. *'Plasma Breath:' Ridley can shoot out concentrated plasma blasts from his mouth, which he can charge for greater range and damage. If he's struck while charging though, they will explode while in his mouth and damage himself. *'Low Regeneration:' Ridley once regenerated from being burnt down to the bone. He can even reform cells by eating flesh. Techniques *'Space Pirate Rush:' Ridley's side special move in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. He dashes forward with his arm extended to grab his victim, dragging them along the surface with him before tossing them away. *'Wing Blitz:' Ridley's up special move in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. He dashes in a given direction, utilizing flight with a cone of some sort of dark energy surrounding him. *'Skewer:' Ridley's down special in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. He reels back his tail and strikes it forward in a stabbing motion. While it can be difficult to land, it is a very dangerous move to get hit by. Equipment *'Meta Ridley:' While more of an alternate form than equipment, Ridley has been rebuilt as a cyborg version of himself called Meta Ridley. In this state, Ridley possesses all of the same abilities and techniques as his original self, plus added weaponry. **'Multi-Missile System:' Allows Ridley to shoot heat-seeking missiles. **'Kinetic Breath Weapon:' A plasma-fueled weapon that amplifies Ridley's plasma breath into a devastating laser. **'Ultrathermal Flamestrike Projector:' A device that allows Ridley to emit and manipulate fire, such as igniting his feet while swooping or creating waves of flame energy after slamming into the ground. **'Meson Bomb Launcher:' Allows Ridley to drop bombs as he flies. The bombs in question can destroy Chozo artifacts. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Splits the ground with his plasma breath. Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance *Survives an explosion that decimates a village. Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Despite intelligent, is more of a savage brute in combat. *Sadistic and narcissistic. Sources *Respect Ridley, Space Pirate Commander (Reddit; Minor Feats) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Metroid Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Pirates Category:Dragons Category:Small Star Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Cyborgs Category:Bioweapons